9 Tales of Fright
by DevlynDoe
Summary: When the Strawhats are caught in a black out on Halloween night they share stories to kill time. What will they tell? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece in any shape or form and am only doing this for fun soooo stay back lawyers *pokes at them with a broom* **

Midnight: Yes I'm back and for those who know _Pandora Dares_I have one thing to say expect an update soon and I know this isn't what you were expecting but this was in my head for a while and I wanted to start it. Anyways this'll be multi-chapter and the last chapter will be put up at Halloween, that's a promise! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>One cold and frisky night the Straw Hat Pirates were in the galley trading candy they had gotten from the last island they visited<strong>. <strong>

"I'm hungryyyyyyy, Sanji ,cook some meat!" said one overactive Luffy

"Ehh just wait a second will ya," said Sanji "Nami-swan happy Halloween would you like a candy apple?"

"Candy Apple? I want one" said Chopper(1)

"Yohohohohohoho I would want one too but alas I have no stomach" said Brooke  
>(Midnight: Now to fast forward *presses remote* Ah here we are)<p>

"Captain- san, have you ever heard the story of the three orphans?" asked Robin while everyone was munching on an apple in the galley

"No, but I wanna hear it!" said Luffy

"Ah wonderful Robin-chwan enlighten us with your story"

"Love- Cook" murmured Zoro whom had just woken up from his 23rd nap today

"You wanna start a fight, shitty-marimo?"

"Curlicue"

"seaweed head"

Bam!

"Knock it off will you" said Nami

"This isn't a scary story, is it?" asked Usopp

"Maybe" said Robin

"Super! I haven't heard a scary story in a while" said Franky

"Yes, well- *thunder crash, black out* AWWW

'"Waait, I have a couple flash lights, I'll give 'em to you while I go fix the lights" said Franky exiting

"Wait! Take me with you" cried Usopp

"Now to begin the story, once upon a time a-

_Little Timmy Maxwell an orphan who died in 1742 with his two other adopted Brothers Max Olliver and Ray Comuter was one of the most frightened kids in town since he had seen his mother die in a fire with his father at the age of 4 on a winter night. On that faithful day he met Atticus Luvecchio with his soon to be Brothers Max and Ray clinging on to one of his two hands, fearfully. Poor little Timmy sprawled on the cold cobblestone road, crying his eyes out while people passed him by without a care in the world waited for his death when it started to snow. Before it was all over for him he saw Atticus with the two little kids holding on to his hands. With a warm look on his face, he let go of the two kids hands and reached down to pick up the frightened Timmy huddled up in a torn up blanket._

_ ~'*'~ _

_Many weeks later little Timmy was not fitting in that well and started getting bullied by his friends, town, school and saddest of them all his own adoptive father. But he never lost hope because Max and Ray would always encourage him and take care of him. Although found out why he was bullied in such a matter, he was scarred. What if his brothers left him? What would he do then? He soon found out. One year later after the incident with Timmy's parents, Ray was 12, Max was 9 and Timmy was 5. One night his adoptive father went into a rampage while he was in an argument with Ray. Why, because they were going bankrupt. It ended up with Ray's head being chopped off with a butcher's knife. He was insane and pierced Max's heart while he was getting a glass of water. Since Timmy was still young he was to go to bed early so he was unaware of what happened when his adoptive father came in his room asking if everything was alright. Too bad he couldn't see the knife Atticus was hiding behind his back. When he said everything was fine, his Atticus showed him the blood stained knife. "Guess whose blood stains this knife… your brother's" Those were the last words Timmy ever heard before his head was chopped of._

* * *

><p>Midnight: Yes I know a bit freaky but next one won't be as scary, I think, anyways you can vote which character you want next till next time. Adios!<p>

(1) Yeah I don't know much about One Piece (I'm up to ep. 49) so correct and forgive me if I get the personalities wrong


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, nada got it?  
><strong>

Midnight: Ha ha well the other day I forgot to space it and it was hard to read but its better now. I also forgot to mention why its **8** frightful tales well one of them won't be scary but funny to lighten the mood unless someone wants me to change it I'm keeping it this way.  
>I see all of you wanted Brooke to be next so yeah, Enjoy and tell me who you want next cruel swordsgirl already voted Nami :)<p>

* * *

><p>o.O<p>

"What?" asked Robin

...(silence)

"That was a great Halloween story, I'm next. Let's see hmmmm Ah I know the "Tears"(1) a story I made with a few friends a few years back" said Brooke

Usopp kneels to the floor and starts a silent prayer:  
>"Please, God *whimper* don't make it as freaky as the last one *whimper* Amen"<p>

"Don't worry this is a rather sad story it begins when-"

_Alex was 13 when his father was said to die in less than a week because of a severe brain tumor. He was depressed for weeks because he didn't want his father to leave him. His mother was never around for him because of her job and he was an only child. Wandering the streets one day after school, he visited his father again to see how he was doing. When he asked the nurse where to go to find his father she said to wait for a little while because_ _he was in surgery. So Alex waited and waited until about 3 ½ hrs. passed by.  
>(<em>Midnight: and to me that's a lot)  
><em>When the nurse had finally come out she reported to Alex that his father was dead. He went home, sad and angry that his father had passed away, only to find a note from his mother saying she would be away for a few weeks on a business trip. Angry and alone, he ripped the note up into a million pieces and threw it to the ground and started crying. He wouldn't stop and after a while he fell asleep.<em>

_He didn't attend school the following days and would just look around looking at the stores for a new playmate. He didn't want to be alone anymore and one day he found a toy that called out to him. It was like a voodoo doll except it was a little bigger in size. The doll consisted of buttons for eyes, a sewn up mouth, a red dress underneath a white apron, and had blonde, curly hair with two curls tied back with a red bow. He thought it was perfect for some strange reason and bought it with some of the money he had saved up since he was 6. That night he brought it home and put it on his shelf._

_"We'll have a fun day tomorrow, Good Night Alice" said Alex before going to sleep. _

_"I love you, Alex" The wind whispered_

_ ~"*"~  
>For the next few days Alex never left the dolls side, he would play with it minute after minute, second after second and never stepped a foot outside anymore. Apparently the doll was a special doll that latched on to a human soul and made the people never leave its side or care about anything else. Alex was oblivious that Alice was slowly draining his life away. He was eating, drinking, sleeping just playing with his doll.<br>~"*"~ _

_On the night before his mother would be back Alex died for three reasons:  
>bugs eating away at his filthy flesh at night<br>malnutrition  
>and lack of sleep which led to him going insane. <em>

_"I love you Alex" said Alice before Alex closed his eyes and never opened them again._

* * *

><p>Midnight: That DID NOT turn out the way I wanted it to it was so FREAKY, believe it or not Luffy's is SUPER scary. I thought this would be a sad story but then I saw my little sis playing with a Barbie and this came up and to say the least I was very impressed with the results.<p>

(1) Yeah, my classmate's older brother typed up something and gave to my classmate for some reason I don't know of. Any who he showed us the essay and that's where the idea of alex's father dying of a brain disease came from so Shaw! Until next time see ya :D TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: HA guess what I bought One Piece and now I'm filthy rich woo- *wakes up* Yeah only in my dreams do I own One Piece** **:P Go figure. **

Midnight: Hello! *looks at the reviews and blows* THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, you don't know HOW much I LOVE GIGANTIC reviews and nine in only 2 chappies *faints* I luv ya all**  
>To: Nameless guy with the story: <strong>Hahaha that made my day when I came back from school after my retarded Math quiz :D And the ONE PIECE thing is pure genius.  
><strong>To: My stalker- michio hazuki:<strong> Tell her happy super late B-day for me and if you wanna know that (and more ;) check my profile, k

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, Enjoy :-) (It's Usopp!)

* * *

><p>"Is it over?" asks Usopp shaking under a blanket on the ground (armadillo style)<p>

"Psh, I can make way better story than those" says Nami proudly

"Nami-swan, I can't wait to hear your story" says Sanji hearts in eyes and all

"This better be good" murmurs Zoro ready to go on his 24th nap

"Yes, well it all starts in this huge castle(of course)

_King Regenald's wife had left him the other day because being his wife was too difficult. King Regenald was arrogant, greedy and only allowed the rich into his flourishing kingdom. The poor were left to rot and walk the 500 miles to the next village. He wouldn't even allow them to stay one night and get a crumb of the floor; they could even die right in front of him. ~"'*"'~  
>One day a poor looking peasant walked the streets of Prosper Kingdom. She was wearing a filthy, torn up cloak. No one had the guts to approach her because of the bad aura she was sending off. She walked up to the guards and asked to see the King. The King intrigued by this new (shaded) face sent her in. The second she as in and Regenald sent the guards off she revealed herself. She was the most beautiful women the King had ever seen and treated her as his Queen. <em>

_~"'*"'~  
>Eventually they married and were spending their lives happily until the Queen wanted more. The Queen got the finest jewelry, food, animals, etc. that the kingdom had to offer and still wanted more. <em>

_"More, more, more" she would shout _

_The kingdom's inhabitants were receiving a lot of taxes to the Queens spending and eventually left the kingdom because they couldn't take it anymore. Eventually the King wasn't the King anymore his Prosper kingdom was down to zero people and this made the King poor because he had spent the rest of his fortune on his wife. One night she broke his heart and sent the King packing. _

_"Now you are poor and alone" she said before she left the kingdom and never came back. _

_The king who was now truly poor and alone left in hopes that a village would accept him even after his sins._

_ "Because greed is always a sin" the Queen would say. _

_The king tried and tried to get into a village but everyone knew his face and wouldn't allow him into their village as he hadn't allowed them. _

_~"'*"'~  
>One day after being exhausted from his traveling he just broke down and started crying<em>

_ "Now you are poor and alone" the Queen's words started ringing in his head. _

_"What do I do now?" asked the king to nobody in particular._

* * *

><p>Midnight: Meh, not scary at all aw well it's entertaining, no? This was based on a dream I had as a kid. Until next time see ya :D<p>

Funny Note: "I never really had a problem with the elderly BUT THEN I HAD A DREAM"  
>-From the mouth of one of my classmates<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Let's make this nice and simple: ME OWN NOTHING, ok?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Midnight: WELLLL yeah bad news this is definitely NOT going to be finished by tomorrow (but I bet you already knew that huh?) BUT I MIGHT put up two chapters tomorrow, deal?

**To all the michio's (or the one's related in some way): ** your welcome hope it was an awesome b-day! :)

**To all my faithful reviewers: **Well the other day when _violettruth _voted on who she wanted next, I mixed them up with _cruel swordsgirl's _(and others) votes. Then I ended up flipping a coin between Usopp ( :-D) and Chopper (so cute!) and the winner was:

.

.

_**CHOPPER!**_ *woo*

Usopp: D-: Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>"Namiiii that was boring" said Luffy<p>

"Boring?" said Nami, frustrated

"I think Nami-swan's was the scariest so pipe down shitty captain!" said Sanji kicking Luffy

"It even made Zoro fall asleep, again" said Usopp as humbly as he could in hopes of not getting his head kicked.

"Well….I have a story I could give. Doctortine would tell some of the level-headed patients (Midnight: Iva got no clue bout Doctorine, or if that's how you even spell the name :P)

"Yay, Chopper's turn!" screamed the captain

"Ok, well-

_Allastir has been a mental patient since he was a child, claiming that he could see and ghosts. He was left at the mental institute ever since he was a child and no one ever came to visit him, his parents didn't want to see his face knowing he was insane. Years passed and you could always see Allastir tied up in restraints in room 122 of the institute. People on level 5 on the sixth floor could always hear his maniacal laughter and his conversations with the ghosts. _

_~""*""~_

_ Allastir was now in his mid- twenties and it was his birthday, Feburary 28, and as usual no one was there to visit him, He was lucky that they kept track of the names or else he wouldn't even had been fed.  
>"Useless, pathetic, you deserve to die" the hallucinations would chant.<br>"Stop, please stop, I don't want to stay here anymore, I wanna go home and see mommy and daddy" he would tell them curling up into a ball on the ground.  
>He was surprised when he got a visitor.<br>" I'll show you a way out," said a brown haired girl(1) "I'll come to your cell tonight, I promise" she said before she left  
>Allastir was filled with joy at being able to get out and see his mommy and daddy <em>

_~""*""~_

_ That night the girl came as promised and unlocked his cell door and led him out. Before they got to the elevator she turned around to meet Allastir's gaze with red blood- thirsty eyes. _

_"Foolish, just as foolish as your parents, you really thought you could get out of here? Well too bad you're mine now" _

_His eyes widened. She was another one of __**them**__. _

_"Farewell dear Allastir, rest in peace it was nice messing around with you and your so called 'family' " she said before sending Allastir to oblivion.  
>When he fell to the floor dead he wanted to thank the girl for putting an end to his misery and getting him out and he also wanted to thank her because he was going to meet mommy and daddy in heaven.<em>

_ "Your Welcome" said the girl before disappearing in a cloud of smoke_

* * *

><p>(1) Hospital gown girl has long brown hair almost up to her feet and violet void eyes. She wears a blood stained hospital gown and walks bare foot, she is pale skinned.<p>

Midnight: This one's DEFINATELY my fav. one so far!And if you are confused about this one or any other one of the short stories IM me :)

Till tommorow~ see ya


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It's Halloween and I still don't own it 3  
><strong>

Midnight: Hello my peoplez, bad news I didn't want to put 2 chappies up in one day cuz of 2 reasons:  
>1) I'm too lazy<br>2) It kills the fun and makes the time between you and me shorter ):

Yeah, so hope it explains everything.  
>To <em><strong>violettruth<strong>__: _I don't know who that is but if you wanna name her that fine by me and I already planned on having you lovelies scarred by the time this was over before any of you even reviewed XD

To _**michio hazuki**_: Yeah I know I had forgotten all about Luffy, poor guy, and Doctorine got it thanks, and yeah Nami's is my least fav. :P.

To _**masaki okuno**_: REALLY? You guys think that of my humble story? THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all of you :D and about the michio thing he's my first stalker I've had on this website XD lol, and you didn't hurt my feelings ( that only happens when I'm flamed).

Before I forget, I've decided the order of the stories tellers:  
>Usopp :-) (he's not my fav. character just to let you know), Franky, Snaji, Zoro, and Luffy.<br>So right now it's Usopp's turn :-D  
>(Tell me if I missed anyone)<p>

Enjoy~ ;)

* * *

><p>"Chopper, you sure Doctorine told her patients this?" asked Nami<p>

"Hmmm.. maybe I got her confused with someone else, sorry" said Chopper

"Well it scared me," said Usopp "And now you all have enlightened me it's time for my story"

"Oh brother" said Sanji

"It all starts when-  
><em>It is said that on Elm street lies a house, a haunted house. The house is said to have been inhabited by the ghost of Charles Nickens, a tortured soul that died when he was 37.<br>Tammy had been dared to enter the house by her friends on Halloween night.  
>She was to meet two of her friends, Pepper and Shane, at the house by midnight.<em>

_ ~""'*""'~_

_ "You sure you wanna do this, Tammy?" asked Shane _

_"You don't have to if you don't want to" said Pepper _

_"Nah, it's gonna be easy, there's no such thing as ghosts anyway" said Tammy looking at the house._

_After that conversation Tammy goes inside the house and is shocked at what she sees. _

_There is a man in his mid-thirties reading a book sitting on a loveseat couch._

_ "Hello little girl, it's been a while since I've had someone visit my domain, take a seat" said the man putting his book and reading glasses down.  
>The inside of the house was in better shape than the outside that was for sure. So good, it was even passable for the inside of a castle.<br>The outside was beaten up and had some of its porch and roof missing. _

_"Um.. thank you, what's your name?" asked Tammy taking a seat on a one seat couch_

_"My name's Charles, Charles Nickens" said the man _

_Tammy's eyes widened and she screamed a blood curdling scream._

_ ~""'*""'~_

_ "What was that?" asked Shane_

_ "I think it was Tammy," said Pepper_

_ "Oh God you don't think.."_

_ "We gotta get her outta there, fast" said Shane _

_"Agreed" said Pepper _

_By the time they had finally gotten the doors opened, which was an almost impossible job, the screams had died and so had their friend. She was in a bloodied heap on the floor unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling with a note on her dead form.  
>Shane picked the note up while Pepper was crying and read it aloud: <em>

_"Happy Halloween" _

_Scared that they would be the ghost's next victims they ran as fast as their legs could carry them without looking back. They would make sure that no one ever knew about this and that no one would EVER enter that mad house for as long as they lived.  
>Charles was standing on his porch staring after the running children. <em>

_"Pft, reminds me of the last show offs" he said before going inside to continue reading his book._

* * *

><p>Midnight: <em><strong>IMPORTANT: <strong>_ I need help I can't come up with a story for Zoro and Franky's kinda sucks so if you can give me a few ideas, ok? Thanks  
>And I'll be updating tomorrow since I have a day off :D<p>

Happy Halloween

Later~


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: I own a piece of paper and pen other than that nothing o.O **

Midnight: Hello my faithful reviewers and thank you for the help you have all given me :)  
>Unfortunately not all of the ideas were accepted so I'll tell you exactly what happened after the notes to my reviewers.<p>

To **violettruth: **Neither do I and I didn't really try to scare you guys but I'll tell you one thing Sanji's and Luffy's story is gonna blow your mind. My dark hole of a mind has had time to make a small inkling grow into something big. And one more thing IF YOU REMEMBER WHAT THE BOOK'S CALLED TELL ME OK? It sounds really interesting. Now for the end notes before the story starts:  
><em><span>I have decided that <span>__**I will be using IndigoButterfly's idea **__for Franky (right now). For Zoro __**I wil be using **__**some of **__**koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl's idea **__but not all of it, my__mind has been inspired so that it isn't really her whole idea she just inspired me._  
>Thank you to all my wonderful reviews who have helped me in my time of need, even to the one's whose ideas I have not accepted. *hugs*<br>Oh and there is a slight alteration to the story teller's. Zoro will be next since Sanji and Luffy's are the scariest.

Enjoy :D *creak*

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

"AHH" everyone screamed

"whowhatwherewhenhow?" asked Zoro startled awake

"Damn it! Sorry guys I dropped a few of my tools." Said Franky entering the galley

"What about the lights?" asked Nami angrily

"Oh the lights, yeah those won't be on until tomorrow morning cuz I don't have the right tools for the job, sorry Nami-sis" said Franky rubbing the back of his neck.

"Idiot! At least we'll be docked by tomorrow morning. Those lights better be fixed before tomorrow night!" said Nami

"An island, an island! What's it called?" asked Luffy

"It's called Celestial Island (1), Captain-san" said Robin

"Adventure! I can't wait" said Luffy jumping in his seat on the floor

"So what were you guys doing while I was gone?" asked Franky

"The great Captain Usopp was in the middle of telling his wonderful tale" said Usopp :-) proudly

"Yohohohoho we were telling scary stories" said Brook

"Usopp's was really scary" said Chopper holding onto his hat

"Scary stories :O No way….It's decided I'm next" said Franky

"We haven't decided on that yet!" said Sanji

"Too late! One day-

_"Happy Birthday, Tristan!" exclaimed his family and friends_

_ "Why do you insist on doing this every year? It's just another year closer to dying" said Tristan _

_Tristan was turning 21 this year and he wasn't happy about it. (and no he wasn't emo or something like that.) _

_"Oh come on stop being a party-pooper" huffed his nine-year old sister Theresa_

_ "Now blow out the candles-" said his mother_

_ "and make a wish!" Theresa shouted _

_I wish these people were out of my life then I could live forever! _

_"…..Ok, whatever you say" said a voice _

_"Hmm" said Tristan. _

_The lights went off then on and all of his family and friends were dead_

_ "H-Hey that's not what I meant" said Tristan bewildered _

_"Too bad, you weren't careful now huh?" said something from behind. _

_"Ack!" exclaimed Tristan turning around_

_"I'm Raymond (2) the guy that made your wish come true!" said Raymond sticking his hand out for a hand shake_

_ "No,no,no,no this isn't what I meant" said Tristan backing away from Raymond who flew up to the kitchen counter and took a seat._

_ "Have you ever heard the saying: 'Be careful what you wish for cuz it might come true'?" asked Raymond _

_ "Y-yeah" stuttered Tristan _

_"Well you weren't careful now were ya," said Raymond stretching his wings "Well I better get going" he said walking up to the window sill_

_ "Wait! Come here and fix this!" said Tristan. _

_"How rude! No pleases?" said Raymond jumping out the window and flying back up to meet Tristan _

_"Come back here" said Tristan _

_"Nah, I think I like it better out here" said Raymond _

_"Stop messing around!" shouted Tristan _

_"Jeez, calm down will ya. Anyways see ya around and have a happy eternity!" said Raymond before flying away_

_ "Come back here! What was that supposed to mean?" asked Tristan shouting after Raymond _

_...then I could live forever! _

_"Oh God don't tell me…_

_._

_~"""*"""~_

_._

_Year after year Tristan tried to make friends but before he knew it they would die and he never would. He had tried to commit suicide in his mid-hundreds but nothing worked so he just sat back and watched everything go down. 200 years later Tristan had watched numerous amounts of his friends die and watched how society had changed. Everything relied on technology now more than ever and if anything shut down so would everyone except him. _

_"I really hope that doesn't happen" he said inside his apartment building, on a chair rubbing his temples Not only had he aged physically he had also aged mentally._

_ "Why did I ever make that stupid wish?" he would ask himself _

_"Cuz you're stupid" Raymond would answer whenever he would visit to mock him. He never aged a day, well at least not physically._

* * *

><p>Midnight: This was fun to write, I really liked how I wrote Raymond any who:<p>

(1) Luffy :Well this has to do with-  
>Midnight: Shh! Wait till next chapter to find out ;)<p>

(2) Raymond is sort of a vampire-devil hybrid. He has black spiky hair and his forehead and right eye are covered by bandages. His skin is a midnight shade of black. He has medium-sized bat wings and a black sweater vest with a silver chain necklace with a crown pendant and black fingerless gloves. He has black adventure themed pants with white hems at the end. Half of his stomach and part of the upper half of his left arm are covered by bandages. His eyes are slit and blood red and his shoes are black high top sneakers. A phoenix tattoo covers the upper half of his right arm and he has two small gold hoop earrings on his left ear( on the earlobe)

Midnight: Phew! That was a lot this is officially the longest chappie so far

Later~


	7. Chapter 7 : Never Fear!

**Midnight: to all my faithful readers I'm sooooooo sorry BUT I will update by Tuesday or something I couldn't update today and I can't update tomorrow cuz today I had TACH's (super ez :D and tomorrow my aunt's coming from Italy because she's my sponsor for Confirmation. So yeah, but never fear this story won't end! ( cuz I'm super excited to do Luffy's and Sanji's)**

** Anyways sorry for the inconvenience **

**Later~ **


	8. Chapter 8: Candi Locke

**Disclaimer: I will never own One Piece, sad isn't it?**

* * *

><p>Midnight: Well I told you I'd be back, too bad it isn't Tuesday though :  
>Any who sorry about that but I'm back now so let's get this show on the road<p>

Hope you enjoy~  
>(And one more thing this might be super long since it's been growing in my mind for the past week so it's gone to a from a pebble to a boulder)<p>

"Tsk, I could do better" said Zoro

"That hurt Zoro-bro" said Franky wiping away at a fake tear

"Oh please Marimo, anyone can make a better story than you" said Sanji

"You willing to bet on it dartboard?"

"Sure, how much shitty swordsman"

"20 belli aho-cook"

"Deal, seaweed"  
>By now they were staring at each other, malice clear in their eyes.<p>

"Get on with it or we're gonna skip your turn" said Nami punching them on the head.

"Alright, alright (sea witch) when-

_Candi Locke was a 10 year old girl who has been disabled since birth. She hasn't been able to talk, walk, or write for ten years but recent discoveries on this disease show that there is a cure. _

_"It's risky but we have to try to get rid of this disease before it spreads and damages more of her cells resulting into either death or possibly more disabilities(1)" said Dr. Stein _

_"Ok, but it won't hurt her will it? She's already gone through so much pain, I don't want to see her suffer anymore" said her mother, Jessica Locke_

_ "We don't know it's brand new and hasn't been tested on anything or anyone yet but we're almost 100% sure it will work" said Dr. Stein _

_"Please just do anything to help her but I swear if it hurts her anymore than she's already hurt I'll make sure that- _

_"Please Mr. Locke we are trying as hard as we possibly can" said Dr. Stein_

_ ….._

_ *sigh* "When can you see her?" asked Mr. Locke Dr. Stein grinned_

_ "Is tomorrow morning ok with you?" _

_"We'll see you then" said Jessica_

_ """'~*~"""'_

_**At the Locke household**_

_"Candi, we're home," said Jessica "your father went to work so he'll be back tomorrow to bring you to the doctor's" _

_"A-a-a-a-a-aggghin(again)" asked Candi _

_"Yes, Dr. Stein said we may be able to get rid of your disease tomorrow" said Jessica _

_"T-thn uuui (thank you)" "For what sweetie?" said Jessica walking to the sink back facing Candi so she could wash her hands without letting her daughter see her tear up.  
>The wheels of a wheel chair sounded and then Candi's mother was hugged from behind<em>

_ "F-f-ff-f-f-fu vt-tinj-j ( for everything)" said Candi That's when her mother broke into tears and was comforted by Candi who went to sleep beside her mother that night._

_ …. _

_**I'm so sorry it had to end this way**_** ….**

_"""'~*~"""' _

_**The next day**_

_Candi, her mother, and her father were in the waiting room at the doctor waiting for Candi to be called in for her operation. _

_"Candi Locke" said a plump, red- faced nurse_

** "**_She's here" said Jessica_

** "**_Ok, Dr. Stein is ready to start the operation" said the nurse _

_"Everything'll be ok Candi" said Candi's father_

_**…..So, so sorry**_

___"I-i-i-i- wll (It will)" said Candi_

_**…**_

_ """'~*~"""'_

_**…. **_

_**It's done, everything's gone **_

_**…**_

_** …..**_

_** ….. Why? **_

_A single tear falls to the burning ground of the once remaining world before it was contaminated _

_**I didn't want it to end this way ….. I never did**_

_** … **_

_**… So why did it happen?**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Midnight: Well I've sorta finished this as a cliffhanger. To all those who wanna know what happened **PM**me, ok? (I'm not desperate and I'm not trying to sound it for your information it's for all the curious ones out there ;)

(1) I know nothing about doctors or diseases so don't blame me if it comes out wrong)

and oone more thing sorry it isn't long and look forward tonextchapter being long

Later~


	9. Chapter 9: Ignus Break

**Disclaimer: It kills me to say this but I own nothing *tears up* **

Midnight: I see you were all interested (and mostly confused) by what happened in Zoro's short story. Well here's the answer:  
>The operation was a success but after the first week when Candi was helping her mother wash the dishes she zones out and kills her mother. It starts with that but the people she kills become like her, contaminated because of the operation that did something to Candi's disease. Eventually the whole world is contaminated and with nothing better to do kill each other. The voice's identity was Candi's spirit watching everything go down already knowing what was going to happen.<br>Ok, so let's all pretend Zoro said this somewhere in the story cuz I was gonna type this in to but then I decided:  
>"You know what? I'm tired, hungry, and tomorrow I have Frickin school. Let's end it at that"<br>So yea I hope ya forgive me.

Any who here's the one's I've been waiting for.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Stupid Marimo, you better have the 20 belli for the story I'm gonna whip up " said Sanji lighting his 18th cigarette of the night.<p>

"You weren't scared by that?" said Usopp and Chopper together, hiding under a sheet

"Yea Zoro's was super awesome, Sanji" said Luffy sitting on a wooden chair cross-legged

"See that shit cook? You gotta cough up some story if you wanna beat mine" said Zoro getting comfortable from his position on the floor.

"Tsk, I'll make you eat those words. Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, if you get scared you can come cuddle with me" said Sanji all hearts

"Just get on with it" said Nami getting aggravated

"Ok," said Sanji features darkening "when-

_Ignus Break, a naïve boy who always tried his hardest to impress people, was in trouble. Curled up in a ball in the corner of a dark and poorly ventilated room was waiting for his next punishment. He had upset his master, again, and disobedience was not allowed in his master's household_. _It would always be for the simplest things too, like when he accidentally spoke to much to his master when he was asking about his past.  
><em>_ Sal, his master, had once told him (when he was in a REALLY good mood) that he had taken him from his parents about a year after he was born. Even knowing it was the truth; Ignus knew that it was a method to break him further. He hadn't been shown the sunlight, love, or anything similar to that for the last year(Cuz believe it or not Sal used to treat him right). All he had been shown was the hatred that a cruel world could bring and why it had to be this way for him. _

_He was on the verge of breaking. It was clear in his two blue eyes and blond disheveled hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for months and Sal could clearly see this and tried harder and harder everyday just to get him to break and lose everything he had left. It just wouldn't happen for some reason and Sal couldn't understand this, but it was clear to Ignus. He believed someone would come to save him. But it hadn't happened, __**yet, **__and that belief was fading fast. _

_~""""*""""~_

_ "Thee who has been bound to thy master's home, prepare to be freed by midnight tonight" whispered and elderly woman clothed in a black cloak standing outside in front of Sal's house. _

_~""""*""""~ _

_"Stupid kid! What the fuck are you doing I asked you to mop the floor __**now**__ not after you're done cooking dinner!" said Sal kicking Ignus straight on the ribs _

_"S-sorry master" said Ignus clutching his now bleeding chest because of his old wounds reopening. _

_"You better be fucking sorry! Look at the mess you've made! Get to cleaning, lousy kid" said Sal walking out the door_

_ (/= is thoughts)_

_ /I don't wanna be here anymore! I just wanna get out….but how?/ thought Ignus crying into his knees after his master left holding on to the dirty cloth he was supposed to clean the house with_

_~""""*""""~ _

_**11:59 p.m.**_

_"Teeheehee *cough,cough* time to give the curse away to that young lad" said the elderly woman in the cloak_

_ ~""""*""""~ _

_ Tick_

_Tock _

_*smash*_

_ "What are you doing kid?" asked Sal_

_ Tick_

_Tock _

_/What's he talking about? I was about to go to sleep/ thought Ignus walking downstairs from the bathroom to find Sal on the floor dead and a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room holding a dagger soaked in blood.  
>Shocked, he walked up to the woman and fell to his knees. <em>

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew someone would come and now your finally here" said Ignus breaking down to tears_

_ "Yes, but I don't work for free." Said the elderly woman_

_Ignus looked up and started getting up, "I-I'll do anything" _

_ "Good, because my services come with a heavy price" said the woman placing a wrinkled hand up to the boy's left eye and-_

* * *

><p>*flicker, flicker, zap, woosh*<p>

The lights were back and a burst of strong wind shot through the door.

Sanji smirked.

Everyone was shocked and some were hiding (Usopp :-) and Chopper to be exact), some were staring wide-eyed (Franky, Brooke-if only he had eyes YOHOHOHO- and ,Nami), Some were intrigued (Robin), Some were amazed (Luffy) and some were just plain angry they had lost 20 belli (Zoro)

"C-cook-bro how's you make the lights turn back on?" asked Franky

"Magic," said Sanji getting up to leave "well I'm tired and ready to hit the sack, night" he said before shuting the door

_Shit- cook won my money….and I don't have any, crap _thought Zoro

"Mystery" said Luffy

_Mystery indeed _thought Robin

* * *

><p>Midnight: I plan on making another story after this one that has to do with the what-the-hell-is-under-Sanji's-hair thing so look forward to that this has one more chappie left (unless I put the epilogue as another chapter)<p>

Till then See ya~

( and for those who were wondering 'Ignus' is 6 years old)


	10. Chapter 10: Andrew and Leon

**Disclamier: Own it? I wish! It all belongs to Oda (4kids aka an extremely bad network, etc.)**

Midnight: Alas this is the last chapter before the (short) epilogue the next *gasps and covers eyes in shame*, but it doesn't matter cuz I'm gonna make a sorta sequel to this with the eye theory *yay*

**WARNING: This is rated M or extremely high T because of some gore at the end (believe me it's disgusting if you picture it so don't read this after you just finished eating dinner if you you're your dinner to stay where it is.)**

**Important**:** check the numbers , ex.(1), at the bottom before you keep reading the story**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Well," says Nami getting up from her position on the chair, stretching "the lights are back on and I'm about ready to go to sleep"<p>

"True it's about time we- " Brooke was cut off by Luffy

"NO!," said Luffy stretching his arms to close and lock the door "it's still my turn"

"But Luffy the lights are back on" said Usopp :-)

"So?" asked Luffy crossing his arms

"The story won't have that much of an affect Straw Hat" said Franky

"So?", asks Luffy getting up from his chair and walking up to the light's switch "we can always improvise" said Luffy grinning like a maniac after shutting the lights

"Ughh, do it quick" said Nami sitting back down with everyone else(excluding Sanji who had left 4 minutes ago)

"Yosh!" said Luffy grabbing the flashlight "ONCE UPUN A TIME-

"Stop shouting" said Nami punching him on the head

"Yosh!" said Luffy, a bump forming on his head "Once upon a time-

_Andrew Buckman and Leon Goldveil(1) have been best friends since they were born.(no, literally Leon's mom and Andrew's mom were in the same hospital room before they went into labor and became quick friends and kept meeting with each other every Thursday with their babies who also became good friends.)  
>Point is they were very close and now it was their 17<em>_th__ birthday since they were born on the same day, one three minutes after the other and right now school had just finished for the day._

_ "Happy Birthday, Andrew!" exclaimed Leon handing him a present. _

_"….Thanks, Leon" said Andrew quietly handing Leon his present _

_"So whatcha wanna do this year buddy?" asked Leon slinging an arm over Andrew's shoulder._

_ "…."_

_ "Good response! Anyways I got a great idea in store" said Leon rubbing his hands together _

_"Don't do anything rash like last year" said Andrew _

_"Don't worry buddy, come over my house tonight and we'll talk about it" said Leon running off and leaving Andrew behind. _

_*sigh*/I really hope he doesn't throw another block party/ _

_""""'~*~'"""" _

_"Alright, here's the big plan we're gonna go to that graveyard where the world's greatest mass murderer died" said Leon excitedly _

_"I don't think that's a really good idea…" _

_"Course it is! You in or out?" _

_"…. Fine but if we die I'm gonna kick your ass wherever we go" _

_"Fine by me, so after the block party you and me are gonna go off to the graveyard at around midnight, got it?" _

_"Yes, yes I got it" _

_"Good, now for the fun part! Let's invite everyone over for that party" said Leon grabbing his cell phone and jotting down a few numbers _

_/Oh God no. He was serious?/_

_ "Yea, hello….It's that time of the year again Drake….Yea get the place ready and the people invited cuz we're gonna party all night long!...Ok…alright….see ya" "_

_Well" /please tell me Drake said no/ _

_"He said he's already on it, isn't that great!" said Leon throwing his arms up in the air _

_"Peachy…" said Andrew_

_ "Aww come on you know you're gonna enjoy yourself" said Leon _

_"Whatever you say now let's get started on homework" said Andrew getting his books and two pens out _

_"What! I told the teachers not to give us homework and they had said yes" _

_"They were being sarcastic Leon, you would've known if you hadn't fallen asleep throughout all the classes" /excluding lunch/_

_ "How mean.." said Leon opening up his textbook _

_..._

_ "Hey Andrew" _

_"Yeah" _

_"Can you help me with this?" _

_""""'~*~'""""_

_ "I can't believe it. You managed to make the party bigger than last year's…h-how" __Andrew was absolutely speechless the party had consisted of 2,000 people which broke last year's record of 1,300_

_ "It's called knowing people Andrew" said Leon _

_"How'd they all fit inside?" _

_"I dunno I was surprised too. Now it's off to the graveyard" said Leon marching off i nthe direction of the graveyard_

_ """"'~*~'"""" _

_The second they got there Leon rushed to the mass murder's grave while Andrew had a look around other people's graves._

_ /So this is the grave of the world's greatest mass murder huh/ Leon crouched down to inspect it /That's pretty damn cool/_

_ "Yea really cool" said a man from behind _

_"I know rig-" Leon turned around to see who it was and was greeted by the sight of a man covered in blood that wasn't his, holding a chainsaw with a bloodied hockey mask on his face "Nice to know I have fans" said the mass murderer cranking the chainsaw on. _

_"Y-y-y-yo-ou-u-r-r-rr_

_ "The mass murderer? Yes, the name's Chain"_

_ Leon's eyes widened _

_"And you're mine. It's time to get back at the one who put me in the slammer and paint the moon red with the blood of individuals" Chain's soul then faded into Leon's body and Leon's eyes became lifeless as he headed to the exit _

_"Let's go home" said Leon walking out of the graveyard _

_/That's strange/ thought Andrew, /he usually loves things like these, oh well/_

_""""'~*~'"""" _

_When they were almost home Leon stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Andrew. The second Andrew saw the mad, bloodthirsty look in his eyes he panicked. A chainsaw than appeared in Leon's hands._

_"The name's Chain," said Leon inspecting the chainsaw _

_Andrew's eyes widened /The mass murderer? /_

_ "Who're you?" asked Leon once the chainsaw was on _

_"Uhh *gulp* Buckman, A-andrew Buckman" _

_/Buckman…that's/ "Buckman huh, well then your father's the one that threw me in the slammer(2)" _

_/This is not happening, for all that is good please tell me this is a dream/ thought Andrew eyes cleched_

_But it was no dream and Andrew was sliced in half blood and organs falling to the ground. _

_"Say goodbye," said Chain picking Andrew's heart up from the ground and licked it. "Mmm.. delicious. Bitter but still good" He then ate it and started going into other people's houses doing the same after waking most of them up._

_""""'~*~'"""" _

_When Chain finally got to Andrew's house (which was 45 houses down from the graveyard which would be an estimate of 225 people dead in 1 hour) _

_"Buckman, I promised I'd have you dead" said Chain breaking into Andrew's house. Once he was inside, he climbed the stairs to the bedroom where Mr. and Mrs. Buckman were asleep and slowly opened the door. _

_"Wake up Buckman" he said once he got to the bed Mrs. Buckman stirred and turned to her side facing chain and opened her eyes. She screamed once she noticed the chainsaw in Leon's hands. Chain, to make her shut her mouth, slit her throat with the chainsaw. Mr. Buckman feeling liquid all over his face opened his eyes to see his wife dead and Leon standing over him with mad eyes._

_ "Miss me, Buckman?" asked Leon _

_/Not Leon/ "Who are you?" _

_"I thought you'd remember the number one mass murderer of the world" said Leon_

_Mr. Buckman looked pensive until a name struck him "C-chain" _

_"That's right! Now to make you suffer for making me rot in jail" said Chain putting the chainsaw near Mr. Buckman's head _

_"I won't let you off that easy though," said Chain pulling a knife out and sliding it over the man's chest __"I'm going to torture you before I kill you" said Chain licking the knife. Chain then started stabbing him but not in any vital places, until he was almost out of blood. _

_"Your son tastes better than you. You taste to sour for my liking" said Chain putting the knife down and picking up the chainsaw again _

_Mr. Buckman's eyes widened "Y-you bastard! How dare you kill my wife and son, tie me up and do this to me" _

_"Revenge, dear Buckman," said Chain placing the chainsaw less than 2 centimeters away from the man's head "but don't worry you'll meet them soon" he said and pushed the chainsaw down hard making a number of things happen:_

_ the head split in two causing his brain to also to be cut in two, his eyes pop out of his head, and Chain's favorite part, the blood that came with it. _

_Chain picked up his brain and squeezed it hard making some of it fall to the floor like a child playing with play dough. _

_"You never were that smart" said Chain before throwing the remains of the brain to the side and wiping his hand on Leon's shirt. _

_"Well it's about time I make my leave" said Chain before slicing Leon's head off with the chainsaw_

* * *

><p>Midnight: Picture it in your minds and be disgusted. It's not exactly scary but it is sorta disgusting nad NO Chain is not gay<p>

(1) Leon: Leon has blonde-brown hair and emerald-green eyes. In this story he goes to Xaverian High School with his best friend Andrew and wears a plain short-sleeved white shirt and black jeans with a chain hanging out from one of the pockets. He also has a red dragon tattoo on his right arm.

(Note: I know nothing of Xaverian so I made this up cuz I really don't like the uniform, it looks like they just came out from WW2 or something)

Andrew: Andrew has purple-black hair matted down to his head. His bangs go over some of his onyx eyes but don't cover them completely. His hair is neck-length and he wears glasses. His uniform is the same as Leon's except he doesn't have a chain or tattoo.

(I think I've made the personalities clear enough right)

(2) Andrew's dad is part of the police and is the one that brought Chain into jail

Midnight: Tomorrow is the epilogue so until then

See ya~


	11. Chapter 11: Short Epilouge

**Disclaimer: It's over and it still all belongs to Oda **

Midnight: *sniffles* It's over….Wah! I don't wanna go….but I don't have a choice...or do I :D Remember how I said:

**VERY GOOD NEWS: I will be making a sequel to this named "A Misfortune" so be looking forward to that and for those who have bothered reading my comments at the end you'll know what it's about ;). Yea, so I hope I'll see you guys there expect it to be up at MAYBE Wed. (or tonight if you're lucky)**

And thus the finale

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

"NOW we're done," said Luffy jumping out of his seat and racing out of the door "Night!"

o.O

"F-for the name of all that is good, please can one of you guard the door to the men's cabin" said Usopp shaking in a corner with Chopper clutching onto Zoro for life

"I didn't think Captain-san had it in him" said Robin clearly surprised (everyone take cover the sky may fall at any minute now)

"I-I don't think I'll be a-able to sleep tonight" said Chopper

"Yohohoho that was very frightening" said Brooke slightly shaking

"How can you say that so calmly Skeleton-bro?" asked Franky ALMOST as scared as Usopp

"Never fails to surprise me" murmered Zoro thinking about the unholy horrors he had just heard.(and if you're wondering about Nami she snuck out when Luffy went through the first 10 words of his story)

"~*~"

"So Marimo, how was Luffy's story," asked Sanji from his position at the door. Zoro and him had been forced to keep watch outside of the men's cabin courtesy of Usopp and Chopper "it must've been really good if we were forced to do this."

"Just be glad you weren't there ero-cook" said Zoro arms crossed over his chest ready to take a nap "G'night"

"Stupid Swordsman," murmered Sanji going back into the men's cabin to get a permanent marker and camera "I'm not gonna let you sleep on the job that easily" he said drawing on his face a _curly_ unibrow, buckteeth, a pair of round glasses, and freckles.

"Say cheese" *click*

"~*~"

The next morning, after Zoro saw his reflection in the mirror, he set off to find the one responsible for this after getting a few laughs from his nakama in the galley he saw Sanji throwing him a picture of him sleeping with his new facial tattoo.

"Ero-cook" said Zoro irritated and about to blow up

"Y-yeah" said Sanji in between laughs

"You better run" said Zoro commencing one of their many fights

* * *

><p>Midnight: Well that's the end of that look forward to "A Misfortune" coming soon to a computer near you :D<p>

See ya~


End file.
